Consequence
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. What happens during a thunderous rainstorm has far reaching consequences for Diego and Victoria.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Consequence

Written by : Leiasky

Rated : PG - NC 17

Synopsis: What happens during a thunderous rainstorm has far reaching consequences for Diego and Victoria.

Misc Notes: This story takes place a few months after the series finale _'A Conspiracy of Blood'_

Author's Notes: I happen to live in Los Angeles and after the rainstorms we've had this year, I couldn't NOT write a story about it.

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Consequence

It had been raining nonstop for three days. Day and night, lightning raced across the horizon and thunder shook the waterlogged hills. This was no normal storm. It wasn't mere drizzle that fell from the sky. It was as if the heavens had opened up and a deluge of water had sprung from the clouds to drench the normally dry, arid country. It was a storm unlike the residents of Alta California had ever seen. Even their ancestors, the first settlers of this new land had not documented ever seeing such a storm. And there was no sign of the rain even beginning to let up any time soon.

The only good thing about all of the rain was that the alcalde was far more occupied with repairing his water-damaged cuartel and adjacent buildings to concoct any schemes to relieve the citizens of Los Angeles of their hard-earned money.

The people were safe from the alcalde's tyranny for the time being but in that reprieve came costly damages to homes and property from the deluge that had blanketed the California coast for the last three days. Even the wealthy landowners had felt the sting of terrible loss - both in their livestock as well as their homes and land.

Living in the normally dry California region had softened the people into complacency. Roofs were not as well thatched as they should have been and routine maintenance of spacious hacienda's had fallen by the wayside. Even if there were some citizens not affected by the incredible deluge, they were powerless to help others as the roads washed away and flood waters blanketed every low-lying area from San Francisco to San Diego.

"Father, I'm riding into town today to see how the tavern is faring in all of this rain," Diego informed his father as he fastened the large cloak about his neck.

"I'm not sure riding into town is wise right now, son," Alejandro glanced out the window and frowned. "You can't see two feet in front of yourself out there."

"Well," Diego pulled on some leather gloves and regarded his father with a small smile. "I will make it. It may just take a bit more time to get there. I'm a bit worried about Victoria."

Alejandro smiled warmly at his son's concern for the tavern owner. It was good to see the young man interested in something other than his books and his poetry. "Well, wait a moment and I'll join you."

Diego stopped as he reached for the door handle. "I think you should stay here in case there is more trouble. It wouldn't be good for both of us to be away at a time like this."

Alejandro sighed, realizing his son was right. Even the well-maintained de la Vega hacienda had not escaped the deluge of rain unscathed. Leaks had sprung up all over the hacienda and had been patched quickly and as well as could be expected while it still rained. Much more rain could see those leaks cause large holes or possibly a collapse of the ceiling entirely. "Well you be careful, then Diego!" Alejandro called after his son, who pulled up the hood of his cloak and walked out the door.

Alejandro stared after his son and shook his head. "Now why can't you behave in a more determined manner more often?" A crash startled the man from his intense gaze at the door and he turned to investigate, muttering something about his son's touching concern for the beautiful tavern owner. The old Don picked up a few small items that had fallen off a nearby stand and chuckled to himself. "Too bad you couldn't' show this determination and concern sooner, perhaps something more than a brotherly friendship could have developed between you two." Another loud clasp of thunder knocked some paintings off the walls and Alejandro swore beneath his breath. "Enough already!" He threw his hands in the air and glanced toward the sky.

Hours later, Diego found himself standing at the tavern door, nearly untouched by the rain and looking splendidly dry beneath the voluminous dark cloak. No small feet in and of itself since he'd had to maneuver his horse around the flooded road and into unknown territory to even be able to make it into the pueblo. He knocked sharply on the frame and waited for a few moments before a startled Victoria unlatched the bolt and pulled open the door.

"Diego?" She cocked her head and stared at the handsome caballero. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." He answered with a kind smile. He was completely unconcerned with how he looked, but Victoria noticed immediately and raked her eyes over his surprisingly dry body.

"In this weather, Diego!" Victoria pulled him inside just as a strong gust of wind turned the rain sideways and began pelting them where they stood. She was pleasantly surprised that he cared enough about her to risk riding into the pueblo during such a storm. She silently cursed the god that gave the man such perfect posture and grooming. There wasn't a hair out of place on his head!

"Well, things are finally stabilizing at the hacienda and I wanted to make sure everything was okay here." He answered truthfully, a small, odd smile spreading across his handsome features. Though the truer fact may have been that he'd missed her over the last few days and wanted to simply see her again. Zorro had no reason to ride and he hadn't been into town for days thanks to the rain. It had been getting harder and harder to spend time away from her. As both Diego de la Vega or Zorro, he saw her nearly every day and being parted from her due to this never ending storm caused him to climb the walls in frustration.

"Is everything alright?" Victoria asked, suddenly concerned. The de la Vegas were close friends and she loathed to see any harm come to them or those whom they employed. She led Diego over to the fireplace and helped him remove the waterlogged cloak. She hung it carefully so that it would reap the most benefit of the fire and turned a smiling gaze on her longtime friend. Truthfully, she was overjoyed to have some company. Even better that it was her best friend. She'd been lonely for the last few days as the storm had kept away only the bravest of travelers. Even her rooms upstairs remained empty and had been for days.

"Other than a few leaks, we seem to be weathering the storm fairly well," He nodded and bent to catch some heat radiating from the fire. He rubbed his hands together and smiled warmly at the woman he loved. "And you?"

Victoria rolled her eyes when a loud crash from the kitchen prevented her from responding. "It's been a trying few days." She muttered as she rushed into the kitchen, Diego on her heels.

She pushed her way through another door off the kitchen - a storage room and raised the lantern she'd procured from a nearby table. She sighed deeply when she glanced up at the roof. Earlier in the day, a leak had formed in the high ceiling and Victoria had contained the water by simply putting a pot beneath the leak to catch the drops. But the leak had spread and it appeared that a portion of the ceiling was on the brink of collapse.

"This is not good," Diego helped Victoria push crates into the corner of the room and then turned to glance up at the ceiling once again. "That roof is going to come down if it isn't stabilized."

Victoria stepped back to light a few candles while Diego searched for a way to climb up to the affected area.

"Be careful, Diego. Don't hurt yourself." Victoria called out behind her as she searched for something sturdy with which to brace the sagging ceiling.

Diego chuckled wryly. _If she only knew_. He swallowed convulsively, hesitating only briefly before lifting himself easily up and atop the sturdy shelves without much effort whatsoever.

By the time Victoria turned around to give him a large piece of wood to brace the area with, he was already working to steady the sagging ceiling. She called out to him and he reached down to grasp the offered brace when a crumbling sound could be heard from above. The sound of rushing water assailed her senses and then the piece of ceiling under where Diego sat collapsed under a shocking torrent of debris and water.

Victoria screamed and instinctively covered her head in a vain effort to protect herself from the falling debris. The rush of water knocked her to her knees and pushed her into the doorframe that led into the kitchen. With her eyes closed, she didn't see what happened to Diego, but she heard him cry out and then heard him hit the floor. Every candle and lantern in the room went out as the water and rain poured into the storage room.

"Diego!" She cried, frantically grasping at air. Once the debris stopped falling, She pushed herself onto her knees and began to crawl back toward where she thought Diego would be. "Diego! Answer me!"

A few moments of silence followed her cry and she choked in a gulp of air, determined not to think the worst.

"Victoria," Came the quiet reply and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Don't come closer. Only a portion of the ceiling gave way. If the rest goes, I don't want you…caught beneath… it."

His breathing sounded labored and Victoria blinked at the darkness, at the raindrops purposely collecting on her eyelids and preventing her from finding her friend. "Dios! Where are you?" She had clearly ignored his demand to stay back, unconcerned for her own safety. Lightning flashed and she was permitted a fleeting look around the small room. But she couldn't see Diego, all she could see were splintered pieces of her roof.

"Victoria! Stay back!" This time his voice brought with it an aire of superiority and the demand that echoed through the small room caused her to take pause - in a moment of quick reflection, and confusion, her eyes narrowed at the familiar tone.

"Diego, you sound hurt!" She called over the torrent of rain that assailed them from above. "Please, where are you!"

Wood cracked and strained against some invisible force. Debris scratched against the floor, against everything they came into contact with. She felt, rather than saw, him crawling toward her then lightening once again illuminated the small room for one brief instant. She inhaled sharply when she noticed his eyes, staring right at her as she reached for him. In that one brief instant, he didn't look like her childhood friend. The familiarity reflected in his eyes caused a tremor to race down her spine. But that familiar look was quickly forgotten when her fingers finally reached his. She grasped them tightly, heaving a huge sigh of relief. If she could have seen her knuckles, they'd have been white with fear.

She launched herself into his arms as he reached the doorframe, hugging him so tight, she could hear him groan, could feel something crack against her chest. "Diego?"

"We need to close this door and push something against it to keep the water contained!" he called over the howling wind that whipped through the room. The rain pelted their faces like miniature daggers as they moved quickly to barracade the door. "We can't do anymore tonight. We'll need to wait until the light of day," Diego breathed. Victoria gripped his hand tightly and they moved through the curtains and into the dining area.

They squinted against the sudden light of the fire, and the few candles that she had lit when Diego arrived. They both trembled, both from the exertion and the cold. Diego suddenly stopped and leaned against the bar, breathing haggardly. When their entwined hands were pulled taught, she turned back and regarded her best friend with a concerned stare.

"Diego?" She stepped back toward him and placed her hand on the side of his cheek. Giving him a quick once over, she surmised he'd been injured in some way. But he had not said anything. There were a few small cuts on his face, but there was very little blood. Surely he would have spoken up if he was injured? Sudden concern for his safety overwhelmed her and she reached out and gently gripped his arm.

He coughed once and smiled crookedly at her, seemingly amused at the situation he had found himself in. "In hindsight, perhaps I should have remained on the…floor."

A pang of recollection rushed through her body at that smile but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she inspected his drenched body for further signs of injury. Without any thought of propriety, she pulled off his jacket and tossed it up on the bar, continuing her search.

Diego shifted uncomfortably beneath her touch and again a small piece of her wondered at how such a gentile, inactive man had such an obvious, well-muscled form. What did he do to maintain such a …well-cut physique? When he pushed away her hands and muffled a groan, she glanced up into his eyes - the window to his soul. He looked away uncomfortably and then she noticed that he was holding his arm very tightly against his side. Before she could voice a concern, he said slowly, deliberately, catching his breath. "It's just my arm. I think it's just bruised."

Victoria caught her breath and immediately stood. "Let me fetch some supplies. I can wrap it in a sling."

Diego nodded and watched her sprint up the stairs and into one of the empty rooms. He shifted uncomfortably, hoping that the pain in his side was mere bruising and not a broken rib or worse.

When Victoria came down the stairs, she regarded Diego with a curious stare. Not only was he thoroughly drenched and looking like a drowned rat, she was surprised at the determination in his eyes, in his demeanor as he worked to find the source of his pain. His white shirt was now translucent due to the rain and she was astonished to see the well-defined muscle flex with each simple movement. His wet hair fell into his eyes, giving him a rakish quality that she had never noticed before in the ever so prim and proper caballero. Even his now soaked pants hid a multitude of wonders that she had never noticed before. _How had she never noticed this?_ She could see his muscled thighs flex with the effort of sliding down to the floor. She found herself watching him for a few curious seconds before lightening flashed outside the windows, reminding her that Diego was injured.

"Diego," She crossed the distance between them surprisingly quick for a woman her size and knelt beside him with a small bag in her hands.

He regarded her with a kind smile and glanced at her hands. Sensing the unspoken question, she replied with a quick, "Something I keep for emergencies."

She noticed him take a deep, shaky breath and placed a questioning hand on his arm - again noting the tight muscle hidden beneath the wet shirt. She shook her head, committing this new development to her memory for closer examination later, and reached for Diego's shirt.

He stared down at her fingers as they nimbly unfastened the buttons hidden beneath the ruffle of his shirt. He tensed suddenly for a moment and considered removing her hands before his body responded too eagerly for him to hide it. The feel of her gentle touch proved too difficult to resist and he just stared down at her through darkened eyes.

She noticed him tense but continued with her work, offering, "You need to get this wet shirt off or you'll catch cold. And I need to wrap your arm." She pulled the wet fabric away and tossed it onto the bar with his jacket. When she returned her gaze to his chest, her breath caught. Her fingers rested on his injured arm, but her eyes raked over his muscled torso until he stirred uncomfortably beneath her stare.

When she glanced into his eyes, she saw a storm raging there strong enough to rival the one currently raging outside the tavern walls. Those eyes were hauntingly familiar and she trembled, forgetting that she was looking at her best friend, and not at the man to whom she had pledged her life and her love.

As was customary, she fell into his soft, loving gaze - _He has the same crystal blue eyes as…. _And before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter contains adult content. Please do not read if you have an aversion to such.

**Chapter 2**

His sharp intake of breath drew her out of her fantasy and she wrenched herself away, aghast at her behavior. "Diego!" A blush instantly crept along her neck and cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" But the look in his eyes stopped her instantly and she trembled again - and not from the cold.

The fire crackled before them, casting shadows along the walls and before Diego could stop himself, he reached up to trail the back of his fingers along the young woman's cheek. Their eyes locked and neither had the strength or courage to wrench their gaze away from the other. When a strong hand cupped her chin and brought her lips to his, a small groan escaped the back of her throat.

Their lips instantly melded and he quickly deepened the kiss, nearly drawing the living breath right out of her lungs. Her hands came up to rest against his bare chest and she dimly felt the frantic thumping of his heart.

Lightening flashed outside setting the damp sky ablaze with its electricity. But no lightening was needed inside the tavern as the attraction between Diego and Victoria shot like lightening through to their very core.

Lack of air caused them to part far before they were ready and Diego sighed softly, realizing that his secret was out - or would be as soon as Victoria's intelligent mind snapped all of the pieces into place. He reached for her again and to his surprise she offered no resistance. As his lips closed over hers, he heard her whisper. "Madre de Dios."

Fearful that she would push him away, He cupped her cheeks in both hands and slid long fingers into her hair. "I love you." He whispered against her lips, his voice deepening with each word into that which she recognized as belonging to her masked love.

Victoria's mind raced even as the electric rush of his kiss stormed through her body. _Zorro! Diego?_ The similarities in the men's kiss were unmistakable. The way he held her, The tumultuous storm in his eyes as he'd looked at her just a few moments ago, his declaration of love. How had she never seen it before! She gasped for breath and he released her lips with a reluctant sigh. When he looked away, seemingly embarrassed, She blinked at him, scrutinizing the emotions playing across his handsome features. _Diego? Her Diego? Her best friend in all the world was…. The man she loved?_ _Was Zorro?_ No sooner had those thoughts entered her mind, did he recover his courage to level a steady, smoldering gaze at her that caused her breath to catch and her heart beat to echo in her ears.

"Dios," She repeated for what had to have been the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Please forgive me," He whispered, trailing a long finger down her jaw and over her trembling lips.

She fought the rising ire over his deception as his soft voice echoed in her ears. But then she looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion reflected in the steady crystal gaze, and the apologetic stare pinned her lips shut - for now.

"I'm sorry," She let him continue, afraid of what she may say if she opened her mouth. She wanted to hit him and kiss him at the same time. "Please Victoria. Understand-" He faltered and she watched him take a deep breath and continue. "I never wanted to hurt you by this deception. I never meant for this to go on so long. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Then how did you want me to find out?" She snapped, a bit too harshly than she intended. Her mind tumbled back to the day he'd asked her to marry him. The love and adoration in his voice, the beautiful clear eyes as he revealed to her his deepest fear. It was the happiest day of her life. And now…

Never having her direct such a tone toward him, he recoiled as if he'd been slapped. She could tell he was frantically trying to come up with a suitable answer, but when one wasn't quickly forthcoming, she continued, color rising hotly into her cheeks. "When you were lying dead in the middle of the plaza thanks to the shot of a lucky lancer?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she wrenched herself from his arms and stood, towering over him, in her anger looking like an unstoppable fiery tornado. She might well have been for as small as he felt. "I can see it now." She seethed, anger rising quickly to replace the passion of moments before. "The entire plaza filled with people as the alcalde rips off the dead Zorro's mask!" She was sobbing now at the thought, pacing back and forth in front of him. She absently swept a glass off the counter and hurled it into the wall. He cringed, knowing she'd never been so angry in her life. "Then what would I do!" She leveled such a pained gaze at him that his heart broke. "I'd have lost my best friend **and** the man that I love all in one fell swoop!"

"It won't-"

"It will! Someday! And then you'll leave me all alone in this world!" She cried at him, finally showing him her true fear.

He reached for her and to his great shock she didn't stop him. He pulled her into his arms and settled her against his chest. "Querrida, please. Please don't cry. Not for me. I can't bear it." He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair and followed it with another to her forehead.

Emotionally drained, she relaxed in his strong embrace. When his hands once again cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to his, she didn't resist. She lost herself in the taste of him, in the familiar scent and emotion that raced through her body when he kissed her. A small groan escaped the back of her throat and she felt him smile against her mouth.

Breathless, he released her just enough to whisper hotly against her cheek. "Forgive me?"

When she caught his smoldering gaze, she nodded wordlessly and shifted against him so that she could reach his head. When her hands slid into his hair and tugged his mouth back into its previous position, she grinned coyly at the soft groan that came from his own lips. "Yes, Diego, I forgive you." Came the low whisper as she returned his kiss with growing passion. "But you have a lot of explaining to do before this night is out."

When they parted, he chuckled at the comment that had meant to sound like a harsh demand but simply ended up a breathless whisper. An involuntary shiver rushed through his frame and Victoria glanced at him with concern. When she pulled herself from his embrace and stood, he shivered again at the warmth of her body being pulled away. "You need to get out of those clothes."

Diego raised an amused eyebrow and regarded her with a mischievous smile. "I'm not sure that would be - wise, at this time."

She'd reached the fireplace and had gathered a warm blanket before the implications of his response struck her and she whirled to stare at his bedraggled, half naked body. "Oh." She laughed softly and regarded him with a curious stare. Now that he was standing, and she was paying far closer attention, she could see the hard muscular lines of his body outlining what clothing he still wore. How she'd never noticed this before, she'd never guess. Perhaps her friend had just played his role to perfection and -

He noticed her appreciative gaze and was secretly thrilled but he was careful not to show it. He knew how she looked at Zorro, had seen the devotion and love in her eyes every time she gazed at him. Never in his wildest dreams would he believe that she could level the same passionate gaze at his alter ego. "I didn't want you to see the real Diego. You are not blind. You are just a little too - close, to the situation." He finished the thought for her and her eyes flashed as a small smile played across her lips.

He walked gingerly over to the fireplace, still nursing what he deduced were only bruised muscles and not broken bones, and smiled warmly when she dropped a thick blanket around his damp shoulders.

She urged him to sit in front of the fire and when he did, she trailed her finger along the line where the blanket ended and his bare skin began. "I'm not close enough at the moment." She bent behind him and whispered hotly into his ear.

His sharp intake of breath and slight tremble caused a satisfied smirk to play across her lips.

"Victoria….."

She sauntered in front of him and glanced down at his soaking pants. "Out of those, please."

Diego blinked at her bold stare and he tilted his head as if to ask a question.

"What?" She asked innocently, "I'd rather have you naked in my dining room, than burning up with fever in my bed."

A curious eyebrow rose at the bold statement and he stood, glancing down at her while he pushed himself to his feet. She turned away as his fingers went to the fastenings of his pants. Hearing the swish of material as it slid down his legs caused a strange heat to spread throughout her body. When she noticed his shadow move against the fireplace, she turned around and stared as he draped the wet clothes near the warm fire. Clad only in one of her blankets, she found the sight of his body intoxicating.

"You're wet, yourself, Bella," Victoria started at the endearment and the soft mouth which had voiced it. "At least you have clothing to change into. I don't want you to catch a cold." She smiled up at him as he rubbed her shoulders with strong, gentle hands. "I'll be fine down here, go." He urged, dropping a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth as he turned her toward the stairs.

She changed quickly, making sure she'd picked out an appropriate, loose fitting and beltless outfit. She watched him from the top of the stairs for a few moments, watched him stretch out in front of the fire, carefully covering the parts of skin that appeared beneath the blanket from each movement. She trembled, and not from the chill in the air.

"I've brought some pillows," Victoria said softly, sending a smoldering look of desire his way. "Until we get you warm, you should stay down here by the fire. These will make things more comfortable."

"Thank you," He glanced away from her and pushed on the pillows, fluffed them, anything to distract him from the radiant woman standing mere feet from him. He wanted to kiss her again. Wanted to feel her lush lips flowering beneath his, wanted to feel…No…he needed to force himself to think of something else. Improper thoughts would do him no good tonight. He needed to control himself. Even if he'd had his clothes, he wouldn't be able to make his usual hasty exit when things got to heated between them…..not when Victoria needed him. Restraint…..he'd practiced it for years….he would just have to double his efforts now.

She smiled smugly at his obvious discomfort. _Well!. Serves him right! I'm going to make him pay for the years of deception._ Suddenly a thought began to form in her deceptive little mind. "I'm going to heat some soup, it will warm us both, I think." She bent down and kissed his cheek before bounding into the kitchen.

"Victoria.." He called after her, concerned that the kitchen would be too dangerous for her to traverse alone.

He pushed himself to his feet and followed her into the kitchen, determined to not let her wait on him - and determined to keep any harm from coming to her.

Candlelight flickered in the dark room as she stirred the leftover soup in the waiting pot. She tried unsuccessfully to light a fire beneath it but couldn't manage.

Diego re-arranged the blanket around his waist and stepped up behind her, "Let me try." He took the flint from her and bent over, a bit slowly due to his bruised muscles, and lit the fire. He could hear her snort behind him and he turned around, a satisfied Zorro-like grin spreading across his face.

"That is highly annoying. Please be sure not to do that too often." She folded her arms and glared at him, irritated that he'd been able to start the fire and she, who lit it three times a day for more years than she could remember, couldn't manage to do it tonight.

"Some things are best left to men." He joked and was rewarded with a hearty slap to his bare arm.

"Yes, indeed." She smiled mischievously up at him. "Falling from high distances seems to be something you are rather good at. "

He nodded his approval and flashed her a sly grin, "Touche."

"But…as always," She slid her fingers beneath the edge of the blanket around his waist and stepped into the circle of his arms. "I am here to repair the damage you inflict on yourself."

"Such a delicate, unforgettable touch." He trembled as she flattened her hands against his stomach and slid them up his broad chest. His breath hitched and his arms tightened around her shoulders. When she leaned forward to press a tentative kiss to the base of his neck, he groaned. "Victoria-" He couldn't let this go any further. He could only restrain himself in her presence for so long. And with her making these incredibly intimate gestures, his resolve was quickly disintegrating. "The soup-"

She quickly placed a slim finger on his lips and nodded slowly. "You can warm me better than the hottest soup."

"That would be - unwise, considering my state of - undress."

Victoria's eyes raked appreciatively over his body, causing his blood to boil. He closed his eyes and swallowed a groan. His mind warred with his heart, with his body. His sense of propriety was holding on by a thread and he couldn't take much more of her attentions or that thin thread was going to snap. "Please don't." he pleaded, breath hitching in his chest. The plea didn't even sound convincing to his ears.

"What?" She feigned innocence and continued to trace circles over the muscles of his chest with the tips of her fingers.

"I only have so much control, Querrida," His voice was a hoarse, husky whisper now and she delighted in the rapid change. "And you appear to be quite adept at stripping it from me one layer at a time."

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips and she grinned wickedly, sending a bolt of white hot heat straight to his groin. He groaned and closed his eyes, embarrassed that she would soon feel the physical manifestation of his desire. And she did, instantly, but kept her eyes locked with his, determined to break down his oh so very proper control. It became something of a challenge for her…to see how quickly she could break the man who she had very rarely seen show any kind of emotion, much less passion. "I believe we've already taken care of the stripping, my love."

Diego coughed and glanced down at the simple blanket wrapped around his waist. The endearment warmed his heart and nearly ripped away another layer of his weakening control. Too much more of this and he would find himself taking her in his arms and not letting her go until he made her unmistakably his.

"Much to your apparent amusement, it appears." A dark eyebrow raised but it was clear he didn't expect an answer.

She smiled wickedly and placed another kiss to his chest.

His response yet again was a strangled whisper. " Victoria. Please….we can't…"

"We can." She whispered moments before her lips closed over a very sensitive nipple. His back arched sharply and whatever response he had formulated was instantly lost. All he could feel was her tongue, swirling around his skin, sucking and licking in a way he had only ever dreamed. With a heavy sigh, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, ensuring that she would not pull away too quickly. When she glanced up at him through heavily lidded eyes, his skin began to burn. The fiery passion swirling in the sweet gaze sent another bolt of electric heat straight to his groin. He shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't move, didn't remove her lips from the delectable morsel she'd finally captured.

The taste of him, the feel of his trembling body beneath her uncertain fingers sent a rush of heat through her slim frame. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she could exact this type of reaction in a man. As unsure as she was, as unfamiliar with the workings of a man's body, she was thrilled with his response.

He frantically grasped at the last threads of his control. But for the first time in his life, he didn't really want to restrain his desire. As Zorro, he knew he could and would only go so far with his beautiful señorita, but now that she knew his true identity, the rules had changed. Before his mind could intervene, his hands slid up the back of her peasant top and pulled her lips from his skin.

The small whimper that slipped from her lips at the loss was quickly silenced when his mouth came down on hers. His hands rubbed at her shoulders, lower and lower beneath the loose-fitting top. He kneaded her shoulders as he soundly kissed her, sucking away her life's breath. When his hands trailed over her bare shoulders, down her sides and gently along the outline of her breasts, she trembled.

The soup forgotten, he pressed her firmly against the wall and lifted her into his arms. Small fingers slid into his dark hair and tugged while she pressed herself tightly against him. She could feel his body respond to her and a sliver of fear rushed through her mind. The blanket, once wrapped firmly around his waist, loosened until all that was holding it up was her body pressed tightly against his.

They kissed forever, burning the feel of one another into their minds. His lips nibbled along the long, smooth column of her neck, down to her shoulders and back again. Large, gentle hands cupped her breasts through the thin cotton, rubbing the tiny nipples until they stood erect beneath his touch. She trembled , breath catching at this new sensation he was pulling from her body. Every nerve ending in her body was alive, throbbing and sensitive to the lightest touch.

"Victoria," He murmured against her neck. "Once we start down this path, we cannot go back. Are you sure?" He breathed, his voice steadying suddenly as a moment of clarity rolled through his passion-filled mind.

"The only 'back' I will ever wish to travel is to the day you returned from Spain," Victoria pressed tiny kisses along the broad expanse of his chest. "All of these lost years. We could have been together so long ago." When she pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, his sharp intake of breath was the only encouragement she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a plot to this - I swear. It's coming…really…

This chapter contains adult content. Please do not read if such things offend you.

Chapter 3

He trailed the back of his hand against her cheek just as a particular strong round of thunder rippled along the sky and shook the very ground. "The storm is not abating."

"You won't be leaving this evening." Her eyes danced. "Not with the storm as bad as it is."

"I've come to believe I won't be leaving for quite sometime." He leveled a heated gaze at her and grinned when she took his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." She bent to shake out a few blankets she had brought downstairs and he gingerly sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, leaning heavily against the pillows.

Their passion appeared abated for now and he watched her work - until she turned around and regarded him with the most mischievous smile he'd ever seen on a woman. His heart somersaulted in his chest and he absently smoothed the folds of the blanket he'd re-secured around his waist. When she knelt beside him after finishing her task and placed her hands flat against his chest, he knew he was about to lose his valiant fight.

"We will find a way." She whispered answering a nagging question that had burned in his mind since his identity had been revealed. How they would continue with this charade, did he even want to, how would they shift Victoria's attentions to him now from Zorro, were all questions they'd not yet discussed. And he forgot every single one of them as she placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his jaw.

The firelight flickered across their bodies casting shadowy movements against the walls. Her touch was slow, experimental as she explored the broad expanse of his torso. When he pulled her down into the pillows and pressed her against his chest, she could feel his heavy sigh. She knew his heart warred with his mind, as did hers, but they'd waited long enough for this moment, and she wasn't about to wait any longer.

Wind howled through the cracks in the structure causing a small shiver to rush through her body. While he was the one nearly naked, her close proximity heated his skin unlike the hottest flame ever could.

Lightly, his hands slid up her back beneath the peasant blouse. His touch was so gentle, so light, that she snuggled closer, fitting herself to the curve of his uninjured side. She craved the warmth and closeness of his body and she trembled as his hands slid intimately along the smooth skin of her back.

"Diego?" Her voice was a breathless whisper when he began nuzzling her neck, his mustache tickling the sensitive skin there.

"We can still go back," He whispered against her neck and for a moment he was afraid she would want him to stop. The properly raised gentleman in him wished she would ask him to stop. The man, whose blood boiled at the slightest glance cast in his direction, prayed that she wouldn't want him to. "We can still-"

She stretched herself along the length of his body and kissed him soundly, letting her actions speak louder than any words. His body responded instinctively and his blood boiled. She wanted this as much as he did. Carefully, he made quick work of her blouse, drawing it up and over her head with little trouble. When the firelight flickered across her bare skin, his eyes glazed, taking in every inch of the strikingly beautiful sight.

Victoria sighed softly, unabashed at his frank stare. She delighted in his heated gaze. It meant that he would not push her away. The chill in the damp air cooled her overheated skin. When his mouth dipped to nibble her breasts, his hand began to absently trace small circles along her hips. She draped a leg over his and leaned back against the pillows allowing him all the access that position would give him. When he gazed down at her, there was such love and adoration in his eyes that she felt she would burst from the excitement.

Thunder rattled the walls, drawing his attention away from her lovely skin. "Not here, Victoria. Not like this. Not-"

"Yes here." Slim hands slid into his and she regarded him with a smoldering. "It couldn't be any more perfect."

He regarded her with a curious, incredulous look but she placed a silencing finger across his lips before he could speak. "Love me, Diego. Please-" The mere sound of her plea cemented his decision. He couldn't bear it. Not after all the times he'd wanted to take her in his arms and love her all night long. In his guise as Zorro, he'd made many a hasty exit, and her seductive charms were usually the reason why.

"I do," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "And I will. Forever." A tiny sliver of rational thought crept into the forefront of his mind and he needed to be doubly sure of her choice. "But the consequences-"

"Cease to be the perfect, proper caballero for tonight." She quipped, eyes dancing.

"I am far from perfect and proper, querida." He smiled wryly, glancing down at their state of undress and their close proximity. What they were about to do, pre-marriage, was not something any well-bread and well-learned caballero did to the woman he loved. It was looked on as a disgrace.

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rolled along the hills but once their lips met, the outside world was forgotten. Lost in the sensation of his hands sliding beneath her skirt, she whimpered against his lips. A tension was building, slow and steady, spiraling to whatever heights she could not even imagine. She'd never gotten this far with a man before. Not even Zorro. He was always - She chuckled to herself - the proper gentleman. When his fingers began to slowly caress the insides of her thighs, they fell open, allowing him full access to the wet folds hiding beneath the nest of dark hair. She gave a small start when a long, slim finger parted the wet folds and slipped between them. Her eyes flashed uncertainly to his. "Tell me now, querida, if you want me to st-"

"No." Came the breathless whisper and she silently cursed his restraint. His touch was maddening and she didn't understand how he could continue to doubt. Even as a long finger moved cautiously within her, her own hands slipped beneath the blanket to tentatively touch the part of him that she had felt swelling against her for the better part of the evening.

He shifted suddenly, and she pulled her hand away, thinking she'd done something wrong. But when he rolled her onto her back, the blanket fell away from his hips and she was greeted with a full view of his magnificent, well-sculpted body. How he'd hidden such a beautiful physique for so many years, she'd never guess. Her mind raced at the sight, but the thoughts were driven from her mind as his fingers brushed across that most sensitive spot.

When she realized his swift movement had not been because she'd dare touch him, she slowly slid her hand between them again and brushed her fingers down his rigid length, reveling in the velvet stiffness quivering beneath her touch. She was no innocent when it came to the differences between a man and a woman's body but this was certainly the first time she had touched a man in such an intimate manner. His sharp intake of breath startled her and she glanced uncertainly into his eyes. The passion she saw reflected in his crystal gaze encouraged her to slide her hand slowly down the rigid length, familiarizing herself with the delicious feel of him.

His heart was beating so fast he feared it would pump right through his chest. As her fingers, to be replaced by her hands, enfolded him, he sucked in a deep breath and rested his forehead against her neck. Composing himself took longer than he anticipated, but he recovered enough to slide the skirt off her legs. He draped one leg across his hips and flattened his hands against her backside, pulling her tightly against him. A small gasp escaped her lips as her hands were pinned between them and she reluctantly released him and rested her hands at the base of his neck, tugging at the dark hair at his nape.

His whole body was throbbing. Raw passion spilled over him like a tidal wave and he couldn't resist rolling her onto her back. Lowering himself between her legs, he glanced down to see his own passion reflected in her dark eyes. She was ready for this, and so was he. It had been too long. Too many wasted years. Her arms opened and he leaned into them, his hardness pressing against her. She shifted her hips as his hands slid beneath them. He tilted her hips so as to cause her the least pain possible but he knew it was inevitable. He ignored the nagging in the back of his mind, the gentleman arguing with the lover, who warned of dire consequences if he let himself get carried away with his passion. It was too late now. Neither one of them could stop their actions even if they wanted to. Passion and hunger drove them and when that moment came, she accommodated his length without hesitation. Eyes closed tightly, he froze above her, when she gasped at the painful intrusion. Even though his body screamed out at him to move, that famous restraint he'd frantically hung to was in near tattered shreds, but he clung to it as if to a lifeline.

"Querida?" He whispered, his voice cracking from the restraint.

"I'm fine," She answered, sliding a trembling hand along his jaw. "I know what is supposed to happen." Her eyes danced as she tugged his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply. Already the pain of his initial penetration was subsiding, to be replaced by a most frustrating pressure.

That was the only encouragement he needed and his body began to move, slowly, allowing her much smaller frame to become accustomed to the feel his painful intrusion.

He released her hips once they were joined and slid his hands to her cheeks, cupping them gently. When she tilted her hips, causing him to slide deeper, he muffled a groan into her lips. He could feel her smile and he pulled away, staring down into her bright eyes.

When bent down to take her lips in a gentle kiss, she arched her hips against his, longing for more. She knew there was more. Her body began to tense now with each smooth thrust and burned with each long stroke. She could feel every inch of him moving within her and she bit her lip against the overwhelming surge of desire. Tears slipped down the corner of her eyes and she tugged at his dark hair, trying in vain to draw him closer. _He was already as close as he could possibly be!_ He murmured into her ear as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck and she tightened her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his hips. Soon they found a rhythm and matched one another stroke for overwhelmingly pleasurable stroke.

Firelight danced over their entwined bodies and embers crackled and popped. The rain pelted the walls and the wind howled through the multitude of cracks. But nothing could completely drown out the sound of their loving.

The knot within her stretched tight and she heaved a huge, strained breath. With one final, incredibly passionate kiss, it snapped and she felt herself falling. She would have screamed aloud her pleasure had his lips not closed over hers at the moment of her release. She clutched at him, scratching her nails down his back.

Pleasure, mingled with the sensation of her nails digging into his skin, caused an explosion of desire to within him. He groaned against her mouth as her body instinctively tightened and released his throbbing length, driving him to thrust one final time against her before finding his own release. Well-muscled arms kept the majority of his weight off her but she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. It took several minutes of panting, of labored breathing, before their bodies began to relax and the trembling began to subside.

She whimpered as he rolled onto his back, both from the loss of their intimate contact and the warmth his body atop hers had created. But he quickly gathered her in his arms and held her close, staring at the flames flickering brightly in the fireplace. Then he was immediately lost in thought, contemplating what they'd just done . When she glanced up at his face, she suddenly feared that he had regretted his actions.

"Diego." She dragged her nails lightly down his damp chest.

"Hmm?" he smiled down at her, eyes full of adoration and love.

"Do you regret it?"

He smiled warmly and tilted his head to brush his lips against hers. "Not one moment, querida."

She released a deep breath and snuggled against his chest, relieved that he had no regrets. He pulled her leg over his and absently began tracing gentle circles along the soft skin of her thigh. After too long she was fast asleep and he smiled warmly when he noticed her steady breathing. It didn't take him long to follow her into an exhausted slumber.

Consciousness came far too early, even for Victoria. The sun had not even risen yet and the storm still raged outside. She whimpered softly and stretched sore muscles before snuggling closer to her solid… pillow? Her eyes snapped open. The 'pillow' beneath her head was breathing. In the waning light of the fire, she stared at her sleeping childhood friend. Images of last night raced through her mind and she smiled mischievously allowing her hand to slide down his chest. _He must be somewhat awake because -_

Before she could reach below his waist, his hand came down on hers and brought it gently to his lips. "Good morning." Came the husky, sleep-filled voice.

"That it is," She lifted her head and was pleased when he tilted his to meet her lips.

He chuckled a moment before realizing that it wasn't even close to sun-up. "What an odd feeling." He regarded her with a curious stare. "I'm usually just going to bed about now."

She slid her hand behind his neck and absently began to twirl thin strands of his silky dark hair around her fingers. His eyes darkened with growing passion and she was thrilled that her simplest touch could bring about such a reaction.

"We can do that." She said pointedly, hoping to coax him into loving her again. "My bed is right upstairs."

"Oh, yes. I know." He regarded her with a knowing, secret smile before pressing a brief kiss to her upturned lips.

Victoria responded quickly, stretching her body across his and deepening the kiss. She knew what she wanted. And she knew how to use her body against him. He wouldn't be able to resist. Not after last night. But by his eager response to her kiss, she didn't think she'd have a difficult time getting him to acquiesce to her …request.

"Victoria, it will be light in a few hours." He absently rubbed along the small of her back.

"Yes it will." She nuzzled his neck. Placed tiny, feather-light kisses along his jaw.

"We will need to assess the damage to your storeroom." His eyes rolled into the back of his head when small fingers circled his rising manhood.

"Yes we will." Tentatively, her fingers brushed along the length of him, causing his body to tremble from the contact.

He knew she was not at all interested in what he was saying, but he felt he needed to at least try. Some sense of propriety still ran in his blood, even after the evening's earlier events.

"Victoria-" he gasped when her fingers curled around him and stroked from base to tip. He wasn't going to be able to keep his train of thought much longer.

"Yes?" She smiled up at him with innocent eyes.

"You don't want to discuss this right now, do you?" His eyes danced and his arms came around her shoulders.

"Not particularly."

She gasped when he scooped her into his arms, the blankets surrounding them falling into a heap at their feet. He carried her to the stairs and pressed a kiss to her still parted lips. "This time you shall have a bed, then."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he took the stairs two at a time. "It doesn't matter as long as I am with you."

"It matters to me." He opened the door to her room and squinted, looking for a candle, something to add a little light.

"We don't need any light." She anticipated his question before he had a chance to voice it. "Just feel your way around my body," She whispered hotly into his ear and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. As an afterthought, she whispered, "You've been in here enough times."

"With pleasure," He whispered and slowly crept toward where he thought the bed lay. When his legs encountered the hard frame, he bent to place her atop the covers. She shivered from the contact her bare body made with the cold blanket but that feeling was quickly smothered as he lay down next to her and half-covered her body with his own.

She draped a leg over his bare thigh and pulled him into her arms. Her bed was not that large and it would be amusing to see how they accomplished such an act on the small mattress. As if sensing her thought, he whispered against her lips. "We'll manage."

"Yes, we will." She breathed. A small tremor of delight rushed through her body when he lifted her off the bed to straddle his hips. She could feel his arousal behind her and longed to touch it again.

"Ah," his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs gently rolling across the firm nipples. "Better."

She wasn't sure what to do next but the intense heat rising in her groin, and the throbbing of his length behind her caused her to tremble with desire. She closed her eyes tight and arched her neck, simply enjoying the feel of his caress.

After a few moments, he caught her in his arms and sat up, pressing her breasts against his chest. When his lips came down on hers, she slipped her hand between them and grasped him. His sudden gasp delighted her and she squeezed gently. He lifted her so that she could guide him, control the deepness of his penetration. It was a heady feeling, this control she suddenly held over him. She could feel his restraint, could feel his body trembling with anticipation.

As she settled her hips against his, she took him in one smooth, if not a little painful, stroke. She closed her eyes against the momentary pain but all too quickly it was replaced by that powerful, and quickly rising tension she had remembered from their first time. He held her tightly against his chest and pressed kisses to her hair and forehead before tilting her head to place a deep kiss to her swollen lips.

Instinctively, she began to move, rolling her hips against him. The pressure built slowly, with each deliberate movement. Delighted at his reaction to this change of position, she wove her fingers into his hair and tugged, drawing another groan from deep within his chest.

"I love you," He murmured against her neck and she squeezed her eyes tight to keep the tears from dripping onto his heated skin. Those three words she had waited so long to hear from the man behind Zorro's mask. That she was hearing them now, in the heat of passion, and from her most trusted childhood friend, caused her heart to swell with such delight. She had even wondered herself if she would want to hear them from the man when she finally knew the truth.

"I love you, my precious Diego," She responded, drawing his lips back to hers and arching her hips sharply.

As inexperienced as she was, her body knew what it wanted. They moved together as one, murmuring, kissing, stroking, until the fire burning within them became near unbearable. She cried out this time as the tight coil wrapped around her body snapped. Her insides constricted around his intrusive thrusting and she trembled violently. She felt herself falling but was caught and enveloped tightly in Diego's strong arms. She could feel him pulse within her and she rolled her hips, delightfully drawing a long, low groan from his lips. Exhausted, she leaned over him and urged him over her, knowing, somehow, that he had not yet found his own release.

She could see his eyes even in the darkness, could see the passion radiating within them. He gently rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs, all the while not breaking their intimate connection. She gripped his hair as he resumed his gentle, long, slow strokes. His hands brushed across her already sensitive nipples and down to her hips where he gripped them tightly. She pressed a long, lingering kiss to his chest as he leaned over her, tilting her hips up sharply to meet his demanding thrusts.

A few moments later, her body tensed and she shivered, feeling that tension building with each passing minute. She clutched at him, nails digging unconsciously into his back. When he groaned loudly against her neck , his whole body trembled violently. She could feel his arms shake, feel the warmth of his release as his thrusts slowed but did not cease. He circled his hips against her and her eyes widened as a whole new sensation sliced through her body. She bit her lip and clutched him tightly, murmuring in his ear. Soon, she was falling again as another powerful release wracked her body. They clutched one another closely as their bodies ceased trembling, as their breathing returned to normal.

"I hope this feeling never ends." She whispered after he'd settled her against his chest.

"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily.

"This passion. This fire."

"We waited a long time for this moment." He said softly, curling a strand of her hair around his finger before bringing her lips to his. "Only your cool, sweet lips will ever quench my burning desire."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Light filtered in through the small window as Victoria slipped out of Diego's arms. Wincing with each step, she glanced outside and frowned. It was still raining. Not the horrific downpour of last night, but a heavy, steady rain nonetheless. She didn't expect anyone would bother to visit the tavern today but she needed to make sure she cleaned things up downstairs just in case.

The door to her room was wide open and she slipped through it without waking the sleeping man and closed it behind her so he would not hear her work.

After gathering and folding the blankets they'd used during the night, she set about to finding her discarded clothing. She winced with nearly every step, hoping that she would not always feel this way after such a pleasurable night. It being her first time, she had only been aware that there would be initial pain, not of any that would linger after the deed was done. She slipped into her clothes and then went into the kitchen to fetch a basin of water to clean herself.

Oddly, there was a pleasant aroma behind the curtain and she grinned when she noticed the soup pot she had put on to simmer last night was nearly dry of all its liquid. She swiftly collected a pot full of rain water and placed it over the newly lit fire. It took little time for the water to heat well enough for her to use and she removed her dirty clothes and washed herself, careful to gingerly attend to the sore areas first.

When she'd finished, she turned around to find Diego staring at her with a devilish grin.

"I'm sorry, would you have preferred to bathe me?" She smiled coyly as she replaced the pot over the fire. Her eyes raked over his muscular form finding to her disappointment that he'd donned his pants before entering the kitchen. At least his shirt was open and un-tucked.

"Every day for the rest of my life," He crossed the distance between them and enveloped her in his arms.

"Mmm," Victoria rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed. "If only we could start today."

Diego smiled slowly. "We can."

Victoria glanced up at him hopefully.

"We'll work it out. I promise you." He trailed a long finger down her cheek and over her lips. "But first I need to see if there is anything I can do about that collapsed ceiling in the store-room."

"It's still raining," Victoria reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms and glanced down at his rumpled clothes. "And you have no change of clothes if you go out there and get soaked again."

His eyes flashed and she could see him thinking of how he could talk his way out of her logic. She pulled the pot off the fire and handed it to him with a wide smile, "Go wash up and by the time you're done, I'll have breakfast ready."

He nodded, took the pot and walked into the dining area while she began to toss ingredients into the skillet for their meal. A few minutes later, a sharp knock at the front doors caused her to look up sharply. She heard Diego call out to let her know he would get it. She smiled and resumed her meal-making. Before too long, she could hear voices in the dining room and she frowned. She was looking forward to a little more time alone with Diego but it appeared he hadn't been able to get rid of whatever _loco_ man decided to travel in this nasty storm.

"The alcalde wanted me to come check on the Señorita, Don Diego." Sergeant Mendoza's voice echoed through the empty tavern. When he burst through the curtain, Victoria whirled on him, spatula in her hand, eyes narrowed. "Oh."

"As you can see, the Señorita is doing perfectly fine." Diego caught Victoria's eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Well, I'm just doing what the alcalde said." Mendoza shrugged.

"Obligated to follow the alcalde's absurd orders even in a thunderous downpour, hmm?" Diego smiled and clasped the lancer on the shoulder. "Why don't you go out and take a seat. Victoria was just making breakfast. She'll bring you out a plate as soon as its finished."

Had Mendoza been paying the least bit of attention, he would have noticed the smoldering look that passed between Diego and Victoria. Instead, he was thinking only of his stomach; he rubbed it and walked out, licking his lips all the way.

Diego crossed the distance between them quickly and slid his fingers around the spatula-holding wrist. "We need to be more careful." He whispered urgently and she huffed, regarding him with an exasperated stare.

"I am not the one that looks so handsome standing there with my shirt hanging open to my waist!" She whispered hotly, eyes dancing.

"Yes, well I should be thankful Mendoza didn't notice my state of undress," Diego mused with a sad smile. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to declare to the entire pueblo that he loved this woman. _Soon_, he promised himself. It would be soon.

Diego swallowed a chuckle and cast a quick look over his shoulder before pressing a long, sound kiss to her pouting lips. "I love you, querida. We'll talk later." He turned around and walked through the curtain, but not before he heard her whisper, "We'll do more than that."

Over an hour later, Victoria all but pushed Mendoza out the door, insisting that she needed no help. _After all, Diego was here_, had been her excuse. Mendoza had given her a wary look but thought it best not to argue with the fiery tempered señorita. A few other stray customers came in throughout the day, eager for her renowned cooking, but soon enough they left and Victoria heaved a sigh of relief. Eager to check on Diego, who had been working on the roof in her store room for most of the day, she locked the tavern door and made for the back room.

As she reached for the curtain separating the kitchen from the dining area, a sharp rasping outside the tavern front door could be heard. Victoria grumbled beneath her breath and contemplated not bothering to open it. But her concern for a wayward traveler won out over her desire to spend some more time alone with Diego, that she padded to the door, unbolted it and pulled it open.

"Felipe!" Victoria gasped, pulling the deaf mute inside quickly. The rain had slowed but the winds had not and they were currently blowing the rain sideways into the building, and into those standing in the doorway. "Come in, quickly!"

Felipe nodded and shivered slightly but his eyes were bright with expectation. Victoria led him to the fireplace, which had been going all day, and removed his cloak. Pulling a blanket from the pile beside the fire, she dropped it around his shoulders. "Stay here, I'm going to get you some warm soup!"

Felipe signed to her and she watched him carefully. It was not difficult to understand the boy when he raised his hand far above his head in a description of someone. Victoria chuckled and nodded. "Diego is out back. Fixing something for me." She cast a concerned glanced toward the kitchen. "Well, I hope he's fixing it. I'll get him."

Victoria returned with the soup quickly and Felipe leveled her with a concern stare, eyes darting toward the curtain and back again. "Yes, yes!" Victoria chuckled, "I'll get him right now!"

Victoria laughed all the way to the store-room where she pulled open the door and was met with a cold gust of wind. She shivered, pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders. Diego glanced down at her from his perch at the rooftop and narrowed his eyes. "Victoria, its cold and damp out here, go back inside."

Victoria bristled at the command but when she glanced up at him, dripping wet, yet again, her anger subsided. He looked so handsome with his hair falling over his eyes, his white shirt soaked through so she could clearly see the firm lines outlining his muscular torso. "Oh Diego." She murmured. "Come inside this instant! You are going to be frightfully cold!"

Diego smiled at her and slowly maneuvered himself down from the rooftop and dropped a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "The memory of our evening has kept me sufficiently warm, señorita." He leveled her with a heated gaze that immediately sent a warm rush throughout her body.

Victoria flushed at his comment but immediately came to her senses when she remembered Felipe. "Oh! Felipe arrived not long ago."

Diego gently took her arm and led her inside, out of the damp, cold room. "Oh?"

Victoria nodded and preceded him into the dining area, procuring a blanket and offering it to him as he approached. "Felipe?" Diego questioned. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

Felipe signed too quickly for Victoria to completely understand, but she got the gist of it.

"My father was worried?" Diego laughed slightly. "Yes, well, I suppose he did expect me home last night." He cast a small smile at Victoria, "I ended up staying here trying to help Victoria with her flooding problem."

Felipe gestured sharply at Diego and the older man chuckled. "Yes, well, part of the roof collapsed and I've been in there trying to do my best to repair what I can." Felipe glanced over at Victoria and then back at Diego, a curious look in his dark eyes.

Diego smiled and trailed the back of his fingers down Victoria's cheek as she stepped beside him. The love radiating between the two was not lost on Felipe and his eyes widened. Diego grinned at the boy's shocked look. "Yes, she knows."

Felipe gestured quickly, wanting to know how and when and - Diego raised a hand to slow the boy's quick movements. "Please. Slow down." Diego chuckled as they all sat down to warm themselves by the fire. "I'll tell you all about it." _Well, most of it_, Diego thought amusedly.

TBC


End file.
